loki's second chance
by baron sanmdi
Summary: fate saw fit to allow loki a chance to glory


In 1945, the second world war ended. One of the most dangerous man to ever exist was killed and his people either arrested or killed.

Usually The winning side would everything and more from the looser but seeing that this war was caused by the greed of the past, they decided differently. They absorbed those countries. In 1960, earth was united under three banners, the European, the American and the Russian.

The tension were still high between the American and Russian but with the third power playing mediator, they managed to be at peace with each other.

Meanwhile, a scientist made an important discovery. A doctor in history making research on Marie Sklodowska-Curie or Marie curie as she was better known found something brain breacking . Apparently, While she worked on radioactivity, she made a shocking discovery. The human body was radiating a strange power. Slowed by her time's technology she stopped studying it.

Scientist around the world began searching for said power and to the world shock managed to document it. Said power could potentially be worked with, manipulated even but without anything to work with they had to start from zero.

1975 Was the first time someone managed consciously to use gaia's power. Scientist named it because of it's high presence in the surrounding environment. A Woman, about to be crushed by a car with her baby, created a wall made of pure energy to block said danger.

It took three years but the scientific community managed to repeat the feat in controlled environment. Every one was formed in using said power, from the poorest child to the richest elder.

This made the current weapons useless as even a child could block the bullet. An era of peace and development took place until 2010, the second coming.

Out of nowhere a giant glass globe appeared above Stonehenge. For weeks, it did nothing, no energy reading came from it and no one could approach it. A giant secure circle was made around it in fear of it being dangerous.

On Christmas day, an old man from a nearby church managed to pass the security to approach the unknown object. It was not the first time someone tried to do so but for some reason, this time, the object reacted. For every time the old man touched, it would pulse back.

One of the security supervisor, Colonel Poutine, a young officer about to be the leader of his super power if the Russian federation survey were anything to go by, decided to let the old man continue. No one know for sure what made him do so but when asked he answered that something made him take this decision.

At 2300 Z+1 12 25 2010, the silvery globe disappeared with Stonehenge leaving behind a stunned old man and officer. A seconds later a bright flash blinded everyone. It took hours before anyone could see again.

The first man to open his eyes, the old man, fell to his knee at what he saw. In place of Stonehenge and the sphere, a man dressed on what could only be described as royalty and exalting power was sitting on a throne made of rock. He seemed to be sleeping but the old man could feel the raw power coming from him.

Unknown to him, the officer and the rest of the security people where kneeling behind him. Never before did they feel so safe and protected. When they finally managed to regain their composure a few hour later, they began to prepare for this being awakening.

Camera were placed around the throne at a safe distance while guard from the three super power guarded the zone. One of the guard, whole off duty, made the comment of the similarity between this being and the north god of magic Loki. It took two days for this banal comment to travel the world and the now mysterious being was dubbed as his lookalike by everyone.

On December 31, He woke up. The raw power emanating from him upped tenfold when he just opened his eyes as he stood. The world Stopped breathing. In an unknown language understood by all, he finally spoke.

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

XoX LOKI's POV XoX

When the hands grabbed him, he expected to see hell when his eyes would open. However, fate seemed to have other plans. He felt like he was floating in nothingness. Then he felt energy surrounding him. Plunging himself in meditation, He sensed his surrounding. It felt exactly like Midgard. Pulsing his power outward, he could not feel Asgard or any of the realm. His secrets passageways felt strange and, more importantly, he could feel power humming around this world.

After what seemed like hours, he pulsed his power with more strength. It proved to be unwise as he lost consciousness. But before he fell asleep, he felt something, something dangerous on par with the dark elfs.

When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by midgardian. What surprised him was the power flowing from and around them. It felt wild but he could see they were starting to control it.

_Maybe this is my chance for greatness._

Standing up and opening his eyes fully, he smiled as he spoke the same words that first doomed him.

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."


End file.
